


Renegade

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Red War, steelponcho, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: Suraya looks between the two Titans. “Don’t look at me. You and I both know I’d see him dead, but I doubt it would be good for morale.”





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #395 from creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr: “Having the same enemy doesn’t make us friends.”

 

When Amanda sets the ship down and opens the bay for them both to exit, there are a slew of Guardians - of all types - rallied around them. They’re cheering and hollering, excited. Zavala’s back straightens. He’s giving them hope. They desperately need it, he knows.

As they exit, Amanda nudges him.

In the distance, two figures stand side by side, on the second level of a barn. One has a rifle on their back. The other has a one horned helmet. They are speaking to each other quietly, before the sniper-toting woman drops to the ground and heads off in the other direction.

Shaxx turns his head. Zavala can tell he’s looking at him. He can feel the intensity of the Crucible handler’s gaze, even with his helmet on. He shakes his head, but not in the way that indicates disbelief. It’s barely restrained rage.

In the distance, there’s the sound of an explosion. A bird soars overhead, faster than any he’s seen. It drops low enough for its talons to bite into the shoulder of the woman who is walking away from Shaxx before continuing forward. She breaks into a sprint, slipping into the woods like the Hunter he assumes she is. Gunfire becomes more pronounced. The guardians are looking over in that direction, but none of them move.

Shaxx scoffs loudly. Beside Zavala, Amanda flinches. “It’s alright, Guardians. Continue to let the civilians fight for you.” He drops to the ground and takes off as well, sword seeming to materialize from nowhere. “What a riveting show for your Commander.”

“ _Suraya_ ,” Devrim Kay’s voice cuts across the comms, giving him no time to focus on the malice in the other Titan’s words. “ _Zavala should be landing any moment now-_ ”

“ _Yeah, I got eyes on him. He can wait. I’ve got Fallen trying to take from our food stores_.” The sound of sweeping gunfire and Shaxx yelling cuts across the comms.

“ _Hawthorne, to your LEFT._ ” The shots echo both in the air and over the comms as Shaxx cries out to her.

“ _Captain at ten o’clock_.” Hawthorne’s voice returns, clipped.

“ _NICE SHOT!_ ”

“ _Pikes incoming!_ ”

From there the communications dissolve. More gunfire is heard. Zavala looks to the Guardians. They look frightened. Amanda sighs and moves past them. “Somebody give us a sit-rep!” She hollers.

There are two Titans, a Hunter, and several Warlocks attempting to put everything in perspective when Shaxx and the other woman - Hawthorne - he corrects himself, re-emerge from the woods. Fallen weapons are slung over their shoulders, and behind them a group of civilians carry more. Another has a smoking, but mostly in-tact Pike. Amanda’s fingers flex before she can stop herself. He’s certain she can’t wait to get her hands dirty in fixing anything they’ll let her at. It certainly beats anything she’d had to do on Titan.

“You lot,” Shaxx addresses. He’s not quite panting as he deposits the weapons on the ground just inside the barn. “Clear out.” There’s a hard undercurrent in the Striker Titan’s tone that brokers even less room for argument than usual.

“Shaxx. It’s good to-”

The orange and white outfitted Titan has him against one of the support beams in an instant, hand clamped around his neck. “TITAN. YOU FLED TO TITAN? YOU’RE AS MUCH A COWARD AS SALADIN.” Shaxx shakes his head. “IF THIS WERE THE OLD DAYS, I’D EXECUTE YOU MYSELF!”

Amanda whimpers somewhere from behind them. Hawthorne has a hand on each of her shoulders. “It’s okay,” The woman says. Her voice is soft and soothing. “They need to work this out.”

“It was- _ack_ ,” Shaxx releases Zavala’s windpipe just enough to allow the other man speech. “It was the only place I could think of that was untouched.”

“And was it?” Shaxx’s voice is far quieter. It still sounds barbed and deadly, maybe even moreso.

Zavala closes his eyes. Ashamed. The fist tightens “H-i _chk_ -hive.”

“FUCKING FOOL.”

“Shaxx, stop!” Amanda says. But Shaxx looks over at Hawthorne and not at the Shipwright.

Suraya looks between the two Titans. “Don’t look at me. You and I both know I’d see him dead, but I doubt it would be good for morale.”

Amanda breaks out of the other woman’s hold at that, rage plainly evident on her freckled face. “How can you say that? Zavala did what he thought was best! He-”

“Holliday.” All eyes turn to the pinned Titan. Shaxx releases him and he bends over as his feet reacquaint themselves with the ground, catching his breath. Suitably chastised, Amanda crosses her arms and takes a step back. Zavala knows he’ll have to add her back to his apology list.

The Huntswoman is all amber eyes - beautiful in a wild, rugged sort of way - as she regards Amanda with something softer. “You must be the Shipwright. I’ll show you where you can get cleaned up and where we’re keeping all the vehicles. I’m guessing you’ll want a meal, too.”

“I want nothin’ from you, you bitch.” Holliday practically spits, and Shaxx laughs heartily.

“Ah, I’ve missed that spunk. This lot-” He gestures away from them and to the grounds and the guardians, “Needs a right kick in the ass. They’re practically despondent.”

Suraya sighs. “No one is killing your Commander.” She holds out a hand to him, her eyes narrowed. “Suraya Hawthorne. I’m in charge around here. Welcome to the Farm.”

“You’re the one running this place?” Amanda looks unimpressed.

“We have a war to plan,” Zavala hedges, and it’s clear by the tone that he too disproves.

Hawthorne tuts. “You gonna ask for help or are you going to just expect me to bow down? You’re in my territory now, or did you tune me out when I was speaking to you?”

“The Guardians-”

“Oh, here we  _fucking_  go,” Shaxx says with something almost like malice packaged as glee.

“Can it, Lord One-Horn.” She turns her back to the three of them, standing in the extra wide doorway between the barn and the general area of the Farm. “You and your Guardians are going to need help. You need it now. My people have been rescuing, treating, feeding your Guardians for the weeks while you’ve been on a Galactic Tour. They’re broken and lost. You need us.”

“Are you not a Guardian?” Zavala asks, sidestepping her commentary.

She laughs and it’s acidic. “Not by your standards. Born Lightless. Didn’t stop me from running into your city while you were running out with your tail between your legs.” She takes a second to compose herself and remove the bitterness bleeding into her words. Turns around. “Shaxx, maybe you should show them around. I should go check on Triage anyway.”

“As you wish,” The Titan replies. “I’ll do my best not to maim him.”

Amanda bristles.

“Oh, stop,” Suraya calls over her shoulder as she leaves. “He’s mostly mad because he’s been worried sick about you both. If I had to hear about it one more time…” She waves and Shaxx chuckles.

“You might not like her now,” He says, in that booming voice of his, “But you’ll come around. She fits right in with our lot.”

Zavala shakes his head. “Somehow, I doubt it.”

“She’s a criminal,” Amanda says to Shaxx once the civilian departs. We pulled her records from what’s left of the archives.”

“She’s a renegade, Amanda.” He says it softly. “Our City failed her, so she charted her own path.” He looks at Zavala then. The Commander looks both serious and concerned. “You think she’s tricked me.”

“I don’t know what to think. A civilian has no place running this safe haven. You could have taken control. Traveler knows you have enough experience.”

Shaxx sighs. “But not like this. I’m not from the wilds. I’ve grown soft in that Tower. So have you. She’s been burying supplies and hiding caches for years. They bring back new survivors every day. She knows what she’s doing. You’ll see.”

-/

“You should rest,” She says, after he’s lost track of the number of yawns and stretches he’s done to keep himself alert. It’s been several days since his arrival to the Farm, and she hasn’t seen him rest once.“The Guardians tell me they needed sleep even with the Light. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Hawthorne.”

She shrugs, dropping her gaze to the boxes of supplies in her arms.“Come,” she says, leading him out into the main area of the Farm. He looks standoffish and it irritates her. She communicates it via eye roll. “I’ve got people on the comms day or night. If anything happens, I’ll wake you myself.”

He allows her to show him to a small corner of a dilapidated house. Its cozy enough, all things considered. She opens a door to a twin bed and chest that’s unlocked, clothing peeking out of it. There’s munitions and a gun on top of it. In the corner is a small stand, nothing on it. It smells like lavender, and there’s sprigs of it in a vase on the open windowsill.

“This is-”

“An olive branch.” She switches the weight to rest on her other hip. “Rest up, soldier. That’s an order.”

His back straightens. She laughs and it’s lighter. There’s no resentment in her tone though.

“That was a joke. But, seriously? You should rest.”

She doesn’t see him until the next morning, when the skies are all inky blue-black. It’s not quite dawn. He looks like he’s gotten at least some sleep, his face doesn’t look as pinched and his eyes no longer have the start of dark bags under them.

She’s alone, stoking the fire by the docks. Her rifle is next to her. It’s obvious that she’s on watch.

“Good morning,” He greets, tone polite.

“Hey,” She says with a yawn. She jerks a thumb toward the building he’d passed to get to her post. “There’s fresh coffee if you need some.”

He shakes his head, and they fall into silence. He looks up when a sharp cry echoes out over the Farm. She reaches out an arm, shifting her balance to accept the bird of prey onto her gauntlet.

“That bird was watching me when I woke up,” He grouses

“Oh,” She looks at the bird, who is regarding her with a blank stare, before turning her eyes to the Titan. “This is Louis, he’s a falcon.” He caws at that quietly, nipping affectionately at the fingers brushing his head. “Best all around scout I’ve got. Don’t tell the Hunters. I’ve been saying they’re all my favorites.”

He catches himself smiling at that and composes himself. “That doesn’t explain his presence when I woke.”

Suraya shrugs. “He was likely curious. That’s my room, and you are definitely not me.”

“Yours?” He sputters. “But where did you-”

“I had watch tonight. Besides, you looked like the peace and quiet would do you some good. You military men suck at taking care of yourselves. No offense.”

He grumbles something untoward, and she shouts a pleasant “you’re welcome” at his back as he walks away.

Hours later, when her scouting party leaves, he finds himself wondering if she slept at all.

-/

“ _YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE NOT BULLETPROOF!_ ” She grunts as she shoves a wayward Warlock to the ground just in time. There had been a flurry of bullets, and the Warlock wasn’t wearing armor - theirs had been beyond repair following their escape from the city. Suraya pushes herself up and retrieves her rifle with a hissed curse.

“ _Guardians!_ ” She bellows, “ _Heads down! You people obviously do not get mortality._ ” She accentuates her point by shooting three times in rapid succession. They hear the death rattle of a Marauder in the distance. “ _I didn’t say ranged weapons for my health! We aren’t losing anyone today, so get your heads out of your asses and pay attention! If they shoot you in the head: You. Will. DIE!_ ”

She doesn’t wait for a reply, doesn’t need to. Her point has been made. Zavala is listening on the comms. He’s been chatty and authoritative for hours as he leads them on this quest for a supply cache just inside the walls. Now, he’s silent. She hopes he understands the point she’s driving across, because it applies to him, too.

They make it back the following day bloodied and beaten, but alive. It’s mid afternoon when he finds her in the barn, wrapping what looks like a bullet wound on her shoulder. He hadn’t known she was injured; no one had mentioned that in their sit-rep. She’d sat through it silently, come to think of it. The thought makes him frown.

“You should let the medics treat you.”

“The others need it more than me. They aren’t used to treating themselves.” She accidentally drops the wrap and scoffs when it rolls into the mud.

He picks up another bandage from the first aid kit on the table as she tries her best to reign in her frustration. Despite thinking better of it, he offers. “Allow me.” What she’s said is fair, however this doesn’t look like a wound one can dress themself.

“You know first aid?” She doesn’t seem very convinced.

He chuckles. “Before there was a Vanguard, or walls, I assisted refugees. There was some first aid involved.” He pushes aside her thick braid and ignores the fact that she’s only in undergarments from the waist up.

She grunts when he prods the wound first, biting back a curse.

“I think there’s still some shrapnel in the wound.” His voice is low, and she can feel his breath on her shoulder when he studies the wound closely.

She feels the bite and pull of metal being removed with tweezers, and he pushes gauze against it to stop the bleeding. “So, uh, thank you.”

He hums. “You’re welcome.” He begins wrapping the wound, and she hisses when he pulls the dressing tight. “You are a natural leader, loathe as I am to admit it,” He says, while she holds her arm out for him. The compliment startles her. He allows her to examine his work. She won’t be using her gauntlet for a few days; Louis will not be thrilled. “I’ll take your watch shift. Get some rest.”

“You’re not my Commander,” she grouses.

He rolls his eyes. “Still. You are looking out for me and my people. It makes sense that I look out for you and yours.” He pauses, looking up at her. Their eyes meet in close range for the first time. It’s like a do-over of their first interaction. “I believe my line is ‘you’re welcome?’”

That wins him a smile. Suraya throws the poncho back on, leaving her bad arm against her torso. She pounds his shoulder armor gently with her good arm as she exits.

“Thank you, Zavala.”

-/

She’s rallying the troops, both Guardian and not. Her eyes are dark, but glowing with pride. “Having the same enemy doesn’t make us friends. And yet, here I stand before you: a renegade, a bandit consorting with the Vanguard. Certainly not how I expected this to go. But that’s okay, because I’ve learned. We all have.  _We_  will take back the City.  _We_  will protect the Traveler. And  _we_  will do it together.  _We_ are the hope of humanity. All of us. Together. And as long we as stand together, the Red Legion doesn’t stand a chance.”

He’s standing a few meters behind her, nodding. Shaxx is beside him, nudging him in the ribs. “I knew you’d come around.”

“She’s compelling.” The group is cheering and united. It is beautiful to behold.

Shaxx laughs. “Is that a concession?”

Zavala hums, still prideful enough not to concede that he’s wrong in words. “I find myself thinking this plan of ours will work.” The other Titan nods in agreement.

“I find myself sad to think that we will lose this woman’s voice when we get back to the Tower.” Shaxx is sure to look down at Zavala. “It would be a shame for us to go back to making the same mistakes as before.”

“What are you saying?”

“Suraya has mentioned to me that she wishes to start a network of Clans. Guardians and Civilians. Together.” He appears pensive, though it’s hard to tell with his helmet on. “Surely there’s a place in the Tower for someone like that. To represent humanity’s interests.”

“What makes you think she’d agree?”

“You.” At the curious look, Shaxx clears his throat. “You think I haven’t watched you discuss strategies with her? You value her input. She’s been feeling you out about the Clans slowly but surely, I’m sure you’ve noticed. Even now, this plan has her woven throughout it. She’s changed you. And you’ve changed her, if that speech is anything to go by.”

Zavala nods, his face giving away nothing. “I will consider it.”

“I should hope you would.”


End file.
